


Between Black and White

by Moribirds (Owlteria)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Dorks in Love, Drama, Fluff, Grell is NOT a transgender woman in this story, Grelliam, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlteria/pseuds/Moribirds
Summary: “Do you think I look ridiculous in that dress? Because I have no cleavage, nor the matching body a woman should have? Please, be honest, William. No sweet-talk.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, what is this? I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS and I'm more an artist than a writer, but I had to write this off my chest as an English practice. English is NOT my native language, so there might be mistakes here and there and my choice of words could be awkward despite proof-reading - I apologize for that.
> 
> All my thanks go to Shinigami-Mistress who was so kind and helped me proof-reading this little fic. <3

"...and then there was this really dark cloud hovering above us, which made it nearly impossible to see from where this godforsaken soul was attacking us!"  
  
Grell leaned back into his comfortable wooden chair that was fitting perfectly for his firm butt, clear signs of boredom visible across his rosy cheeks when he pushed up his glasses. The clock had just reached 10pm and the room was filled with multi language chats and laughter. A second glass of a fifty years old Merlot Noir stood before him, still untouched, while he was listening to the noble voice of Madame Babette Alizée Lachapelle, an enthusiastic, big-busted women from the French Reaper Dispatch Management Division in Paris. She sat on the other side of the long, flowery decorated table next to William in her incredibly expensive bordeaux-colored satin gown, raving about how she had reaped the corrupted soul of Napoleon Bonaparte many decades ago - the former Emperor of France who gained high prominence during the French Revolution in the early 19th century. Madame Babette loved to make an impression by moving herself into the spotlight on the coffee table with her imposing tales. She enjoyed a high reputation among her other female Reaper colleagues and employees due to the fact that she harvested the soul of one of the most controversial leaders of human history which have ever lived on planet Earth. Madame Babette was an honest woman though even if her stories were overdramatically told. She was a Reaper full of passion for her job, an influencing authoritarian who wouldn't hold back with unpopular opinions. As a leading part of the very feministic French Reaper Dispatch, the other European Dispatch Divisions dearly respected her elegant and noble personality among all Reapers who'd gained a legendary status.  
  
"Impressive.", Grell thought to himself in snappy sarcasm before he realized that he was actually saying it out loud.  
  
Today was Madame Babette's 125th birthday and she had invited the Berlin and London Reaper squad to a banquet. Smooth music, laughter, pretty outfits everywhere worn by confident women and men of higher society and lot of wine accompanied the exciting evening in the Parlais Garnier Hotel.  
  
Grell could feel his eyelids become heavy. Ronald had disappeared half an hour ago with Sascha and Ludger to chase after one of those adorable girls. He clearly enjoyed the company of the French Dispatch because Ronald had a soft spot for women. The stories of Madame Babette however were less exciting than she thought and now Grell felt regret that he didn't follow the guys to the bar earlier. The red Reaper couldn't leave William out of his sight, who was sitting across the table, surrounded by his female admirers.  
  
Lots of female admirers, William definitely was the smart masculine star of the evening tonight like the only rooster in the yard. Oh, and Grell couldn't even blame him or any of the hens for admiring him. William looked absolutely fantastic in that unusually elegant dark navy blue suit, hair slicked back and that white jabot cascading down his firm chest. A red rose sticked to his left jacket pocket, his style clearly represented the national colors of France. He looked like one of these uptight noblemen who would ask you politely for a dance with a shining smile before he kisses your hand - with the fine difference that William would never take somebody’s hand, never smile nor request a dance because he was the worst dancer Grell had ever seen.

  
Anyway. They didn't deserve his attention, not a single second, not a gaze of his precious cold eyes on them, not a word or even one of those rare smiles. They were all reserved for _him_.

  
Grell thought about an egoistic plan to get William out of the henhouse as soon as possible, but unfortunately his beloved London Dispatch manager and boyfriend was in great demand among their French host. Grell could feel his body become tense when he saw Madame Babette putting her perfectly manicured hand down on William's thigh with a flirting smile while she kept talking about her legendary reap.  
  
Paris was now a city full of dreams and people in 1867 after a cholera epidemic had killed four thousand Parisians in two months. The second world's fair was held during summer, the _Exposition universelle d'art et d'industrie_ , which brought air and light to the center of the city as part of the renovation of Paris under the leadership of Napoleon III.  
  
Grell would rather go out and explore the city with William than sitting here between all these chattering women dressed up to the nines. He was wearing a dark red gown himself, which turned out to be an unflattering idea because he had the feeling the French Dispatch didn't take him seriously. But Grell adored his dress he had designed and sewn by himself in a long time project during his free time back in London. The long ruffled fabric of his extraordinary ball dress hid his slender legs and shaped his hips and waist into a smooth, effeminate figure. His crimson hair was held up by a pin, that was decorated with a rose matching the one on William's jacket pocket and a hair piece of loose, silver beads fixed his elegant crimson ponytail. A perfect make up face underlined the natural beauty of his outer appearance. Grell put so much effort into his look tonight and yet he had seen and heard some of the female guests speaking very lightly about him.  
  
"Shouldn't you wear a suit tonight, Monsieur Sutcliff?"  
  
Grell turned his head around to face Madame Babette, his cheeks starting to burn when he heard that smugness in her voice. Not again. The redhead knew it was absurd to wear a dress on events like these...wasn't it? It had been Ronald's suggestion because he was amazed by Grell's self-sewn work and encouraged him to look beautiful for William. Now he wished he had just dropped that stupid idea because William didn't notice nor complimented him anyway. It was mostly invisible for others, but Grell knew the French Dispatch was laughing him out of course with their eyes for the fact that he was merely a crossdressing guy.  
  
But...Grell really loved this dress on his body. He simply loved it to death. He felt so precious, noble and pretty in it.  
  
"I-I don't think so, Madame Lachapelle." Grell tilted his head, smiling brightly into Babette's face with his crooked teeth to hide his annoyance, red hair flowing around and framing his soft face. "I just love this dress and it looks way better on me than a suit, you know? I'm usually wearing that boring Dispatch uniform everyday at work anyway, so I thought tonight is a chance to show you the other part of my wardrobe!"  
  
The red head's sweet, confident smile died when the French Dispatch leader started to laugh in empathic embarrassment while she was adjusting her rimless glasses. "Mon dieu! You really are funny and extraordinary, Monsieur Sutcliff!"  
  
"Shut up, old hag!"   
Madame Babette blinked in confusion when Grell snapped and rose from his chair in fury, hands slamming down on the table, causing the glass of Merlot falling to the side. The wine. Not the wine! Grell panicked when he saw the red liquid pouring down over the white table blanket and partly into his lap. Not the damn wine and not - the - dress!  
  
William gritted his teeth, his brow twitching. The evening had only begun and Grell was already losing himself.  
  
Madame Babette threw her long brown locks over her shoulders, her large breasts jiggling with every movement like they wanted to remind Grell that he was merely a crossdressing harlot.  
  
The Napoleonic Reaper sighed dramatically before she spoke with a heavy French accent. "Tiens, tiens! But let me tell you that dresses like these are designed for a fine lady. Ladies like myself and my dearest colleagues here who are all blessed with natural cleavage, ahah!"  
  
Grell bit down on his bottom lip. _Natural cleavage._ So she really was now aiming and mocking at Grell's missing chest. Something he never even cared for.  
  
"I have designed the dress by my-"  
  
"...and not for men who have these...unusual, weird desires to dress and act like a woman. I’d like to see you dressed accurately, Mr. Sutcliff.", Madame Babette shrugged with a laughter before calling the waitress by a short French phrase to clean up the mess on the table, when Grell pressed his lips together to prevent himself from venting. He despised it when someone so snarky interrupted his word.  
  
But William's cold eyes met his through black rimmed glasses, delivering an obvious message: _Keep your emotions under control, Grell. And don't embarrass me, for fuck's sake._  
  
"Fine. Just...forget it."  
  
Grell snarled and got up from the chair with a silent grunt of anger in his voice to catch some fresh air on the balcony. He could hear the laughter rising behind him as soon as he had left the room and didn't know if it occurred because of him now or because they were all getting tipsy. Maybe it was a mix of both but it didn't make Grell feel any better. Not in the slightest. He was used to people making fun of him among all his colleagues, and he even made fun of himself when he was in the mood as well but the fact that he couldn't enjoy the evening because he was just considered to be a "funny crossdresser" simply...hurt - even if that wasn't too far away from the truth.  
  
Of course William had to put on a mask tonight to keep up his cold exterior which drove all the hens around him crazy. He was nothing more than his bossy supervisor who seemed to be perfectly entertaining his female audience in the dining room by looking like the most handsome dick they had invited in years. While the French Dispatch consisted of female employees, the London Dispatch only recruited male personnel. Grell thought he could get in with Madame Babette from the Paris squad but this crone just turned out to be a bête noire.  
  
Now Grell wished he had joined Ronald, Sascha and Ludger from the German squad for a drink in the bar next to the Palais Garnier Hotel, just to accompany his blonde mentee on his attempt to chase after girls - in a suit instead of a dress. He wished William would be allowed to show his honest love for him in public as well. Even if it was just a simple comfort hug by his strong arms or a tender kiss on his cheek; Grell needed him so much right now.  
  
The cool air outside was a refreshing contrast to his burning cheeks; the fine, first glass of Merlot he had drunken earlier now flushed his pulsing face a little and it became warm when he remembered William’s first and only kiss in the morning today after they had woken up in the hotel room.

That Madame was giving him serious headaches. Now that Grell could see a part of glowing oh so romantic Paris outside on the balcony, he couldn't wait until heading home to London again. Only for two days in Paris and he was already missing his job, his flat and his lofty bed. Or rather...William's. He owned a large water bed. Traveling turned out to be exhausting, although he had fun with William back in Germany when they joined the Reaper Dispatch for a month of support and investigation, as demons had occupied parts of Berlin. A dangerous, yet very romantic adventure.  
  
Grell wasn't sure if he wanted to go back into the dining hall again. Even if he could call lots of fierce self-confidence his own, it was very easy to hurt him when hitting the right spots. One of these spots was his representation and choice of clothing, as well as William. So why going back into that henhouse if they were just laughing at him anyway? Watching over William would be the one and only reason to go back, though. And Madame Babette? She would probably throw another stupid taunt or joke about Grell right into his face. It couldn't get worse anyway and William was worth all the mocking, though. Grell's gown had a huge burgundy blotch from the wine. If they'd make fun of him again, then it would be, so he hoped, just because of his stained dress.  
  
With a sigh Grell checked his face and hair by using the large balcony windows as a mirror. For a second he just considered to go to his room and change into a suit. But instead he went back into the shining hall where Madame Barbette took seat on - on his lap.  
  
_No way._  
  
She really sat on William's lap, her arms around his shoulders, babbling in French. He surely must've been drunk after his fourth glass of Merlot, or else he would've never let someone entering his privacy so _shamelessly_. This was something Grell didn't expect _at all._  
  
He lost it when William pressed his face into Madame Babette’s cleavage. His words rang in Grell's ear, about how he shouldn't ruin the evening by losing temper _in any way._  
  
No.  
  
This wasn't funny anymore.  
  
"Monsieur Sutcliff, have you ever tried wearing a bra with silicone pads?", one of the overdressed hens asked the redhead at the table but he hardly heard nor really understood that scoffing question. Music suddenly played in his ears when he watched William entering the dancefloor with Madame Babette sticking to his side, and they disappeared in the small crowd between other couples.  
  
His eyes stared into William's direction and Grell snapped out of it when he felt a soft piece of clothing around his neck.  
  
It was a white push-up bra with silicone inserts, a common tool to visibly enlarge a female chest. Amusing laughter rained down on Grell, becoming deaf in his ears after a few seconds when he turned on his heels to leave the room once more.  
  
Tears would soon ruin his make-up anyway.  
  
Grell ran through the empty floors out of the celebration area and entered the hotel section next to the Palais Garnier. Taking the key out of his handbag he opened the door to his and William's room.  
  
Silence engulfed him when the door shut behind his head. Grell realized in shock that the bra was still clipped around his neck and he looked down at that ugly thing after he had removed it with trembling hands.  
  
What a taunt, Madame Babette. What a taunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here is the 2nd chapter! It pisses me off that I don't have much canon material for Sascha and Ludger to work with, so they might be out of character or so (just like everyone else in this fic lmao). Anyway, thanks for all the feedback, I never expected this weird thing would find readers at all lol! You are too sweet!<3 Happy reading!

Blurred colors swiped over his vision when the slow music finally faded. His glasses were removed for a second, hands nervously searching for his most important accessory and life saver. A bottle of a 50er Merlot Noir still burned down through every cell of his body, leaving him tipsy on unsteady legs on the dancefloor. Her hand was on his slender waist, brunette locks fell down over his shoulder when she turned her head to face her knight in shining armour who came for the birthday celebration. This penetrative perfum, a heavy sweet cherry stench, blocked out his senses and when he heard that intrusive French accent, he couldn't help but groan silently in disgust.  
  
Honestly.  
  
"I said I am not the dancing type, Madame Lachapelle."  
  
With a quick movement he dodged her lips on his jaw and snatched his spectacles out of her hand, she had removed in an attempt to steal a kiss from him. Although he had pushed her away smartly and without any impolite rejection, she came closer again, clearly disrespecting his appeal when she leaned against his chest, just as drunk as him. They both had the same amount of wine, Madame Babette probably a bit more, but William definitely hadn't lost all his self-control. There was still enough of his mental lucidity available to make sure his dignity stayed intact with the thought of Grell somewhere in the back of his dizzy mind.

_Get.your.fucking.shit.together._

"Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi, Monsieur Spears? Aren't we just made for each other? Tu et moi, mon chéri~"  
  
This well-stacked French toast invaded his privacy just a bit too much by moving inappropriately against him. William drew back away from her a second time when she came closer with pursed lips, clear signs of disbelief was covering his usual, stone cold eyes when he realized what she was doing. He had to get out of here before anyone noticed how desperate he really was.  
  
William cleared his throat, his strained face could hardly hide the suppressed rage boiling up inside him.

"I am afraid that I have to disappoint you, Madame. But I am already off with someone else in a few minutes just like my job schedule stipulates. So, we have to end our meeting here and now.", he said, his voice bland, his slightly flushed face still deadpan. What a great actor he was. And when Madame Babette started to get serious, because she really was serious about their little rendezvous, he almost lost it when she grabbed his dark jacket to muffle something in outraged French that he didn't understand. His French language skills were quite limited, definitely better than his German though, but this here was about translating drunk as fuck-French into ordinary French.  
  
"Honestly, I am not the dancing and definitely not the _dating_ type, Madame. So would you please put your ...grabby hands off my jacket and let me go? I have an important appointment tonight."  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Ludger could tell William was seething underneath his calm and collected exterior so he decided to save the day… or rather the evening.  
  
"Herr Spears is always very busy, so if you'd apologize us, Ma’am!"  
  
"Ugh..." William almost lost his balance when the German Grim Reaper unexpectedly threw his arm around his shoulder to drag the helpless Dispatch manager away and frigidly out of the crowd of dramatic hens.  
  
"Ne me laissez pas seul! Je veux t'accompagner!"  
  
Both men froze when they heard Madame Babette's voice echoing behind them and they immediately rushed forward to find their way out. Somewhere, anywhere, as long as he was safe from that obsessive French wench. She was whining William's name so dramatically, he wanted to scream in rage because her voice gave him headaches of doom. But the saddest matter of fact was, that her clingy behaviour reminded him of _him._

Of _Grell._

Thankfully her subordinates could stop Madame Babette from following William through the hall, where he immediately looked around to catch a glimpse of that certain red haired reaper.  
  
"What the heck man, she sticks to you like a limpet. What have you done to her, Spears. First Sutcliff and now her..." Ludger grinned nervously through his thick glasses while they escaped in a quick pace through the corridor down the stairs to meet little Sascha and Ronald in one of the abandoned waiting rooms. “You’ve just crushed her heart like a toad on the road, haha!”

“You should know that I hate frog legs.”

  
William hadn't expected that this evening would turn out into such a French drama, considering that he only wanted to talk to Madame Babette for a few minutes and then leaving this godforsaken hen house to meet the German reapers in the bar with Grell. But he almost knew Lachapelle was extraordinary and clingy and wouldn't let go so easily until William had lost all his patience.  
  
His head throbbed in dull waves of pain but he was glad Ludger recognized the gravity of the situation just in time.  
  
"Honestly, what is the Dispatch thinking?! What a waste of time, to send us here for a birthday party. I can’t believe that I had to embarrass myself in this farce!", William cursed obviously in anger, intimidating to everyone around him who had never heard him cursing. Still on tipsy feet he adjusted his glasses, suddenly relieved to see his male colleagues behind closed doors.  
  
"Pff, I'm jelly as fuck! I wouldn’t have dismissed her, ‘cuz she has huge juggs! Thought this was to your liking, boss!", a very funny Ronald joked from the corner and threw his arms over his back, though his grin got quickly eliminated by William's icy glare.

Ludger opened the window and sat down on the sill before he pulled out his package of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, offering them to a very stressed William who took one of the filter tips without a word.  
  
"I hope she didn't ruin your mood entirely.", Sascha sighed, leaning against a door frame. "Are you still up to paint the town red with us?"  
  
_Red._    
  
William's heart skipped a beat. He still had his eyes open for Mister Chainsaw who suddenly disappeared at some point during the evening but he hadn’t seen him yet.  
  
"Shouldn't Sutcliff be with you?", he asked the other three a bit irritated, lighting the cigarette that stuck between his smooth lips and he took a deep drag, inhaling the harmful smoke. If there was something in the world William really hated with passion, than it was filter tips.  
  
Ludger shrugged, lit his own cigarette on the windowsill and sighed. "He didn't come to the Chagrin. Maybe he had to adjust her make-up or fell asleep on the toilet like last time we hung out together in München 5 years ago if you remember, haha."  
  
"I will never forget that!", Sascha confirmed enthusiastically with an amused laughter. "That was adorable!"  
  
"Eh? What happened?", Ronald curiously wanted to know.  
  
Sascha snorted. "Some super weird gay russian guy in the club asked Grell to go out on a sex date with him but he was so intimidated by his outer appearance and blatancy, that he locked himself into the restroom for a few minutes before he fell asleep there. He was totally drunk and whiny, kinda like 'I want to see my Willy-darling!' all the time. Ludger and Daniel had to pull him out of the closet, because he couldn't walk on his heels anymore."  
  
"So that's why you two imbeciles called me and disturbed my sleep in the middle of the night to tell me that Sutcliff was missing my voice and wanted me to sing him a lullaby?" William side-eyed Sascha and Ludger with one of his most intimidating, dangerous glares, a hand pushing up the spectacles in a quick motion.

  
"Oh, really, he was so desperate, bored and lonely on his single trip to Germany. We were just trying to help!", Sascha said defensively. “Although we had lots of fun by day, he's very devoted to you and nobody wanted to sleep with him in a room because we didn’t want to cause more drama since he was already taken.”

William frowned, puffing smoke out of the window. “What are you talking about?”

  
"Are you still thinking we don't know what's going on between you and my senpai, boss?", Ronald asked with an attractive smile, a hand brushing through his thick honey-blonde locks.

  
"It's so obvious. Too obvious to be honest. I mean, you're both sharing a hotel room after all, no?", Sascha whispered sweetly and patted William's arm teasingly before he joined Ronald's resounding laughter.

 _Oh...busted._  
  
"Honestly." William turned around with a slight blush he desperately tried to hide, blowing cigarette smoke into the cool night before he flipped the tip out of the window. "I'll go back to the hotel to see if he's there."

“This sounds kinda hot and so romantic!”, Sascha grinned, earning a quick glance of William’s evil eye.

  
"Ahw, won't you come with us? That's too bad."  
  
William shot Ronald another harsh stare, his edgy hand going up to his spectacles. "I'm afraid the incident with Madame Lachapelle may have strained him. As her supervisor it's my duty to make sure that he is and stays legally sane for the public which means that I have to keep an eye on him, not only for the sake of the Dispatch but for everyone’s life here in Paris as well. You are all aware of what Sutcliff is capable of when something goes seriously wrong with him."  
  
Sascha nodded, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "You have a point..."  
  
"...and lipstick on your jaw, boss.", Ronald finished the sentence, pointing nervously at William’s neck.  
  
"I get what you mean.", Ludger puffed his smoke out through the window before hopping down from the sill. "Duty and work comes first, it's the fate that we all Reaper's share. But sometimes we need to simply shut off before our brains get fried from overwork. Not even here you're able to leave your duty behind for a few hours, huh?"  
  
Ronald tried to hold back a laughter, which was pretty difficult with all the cocktails running through his bloodstream. "Haha! Not when his duty continues in the bedroom with one of his subo-"  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Knox, but I _am_ here in the context of my work environment!", William scolded and super flustered, interrupting the younger man, but clearly irritated and annoyed by the blonde Reaper's teasing commentary. "I am not here to frolic around like you three do."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Nice excuse to spend time with your beloved one.", Ludger smiled while he stubbed out his cigarette on the cold floor, amused by William's strict and stubborn denial. "No worries. Enjoy your evening with him. We won't tell anyone.”

"Well then, let's go. You can join us anytime, though. The bar's right across the Palais.", Sascha waved before he followed the other two Reaper's out of the room.  
  
William huffed in relief when his colleagues were finally gone and he recognized nothing but silence.

“...is this so obvious?”, he asked himself, now blushing deeply, fingers on his silver spectacle frame, scratching his temple in embarrassment. The truth that he and Grell shared a twin room was based on the fact that this was the last room available when he started to book the hotel in the last quarter of the week. It was...a pure coincidence.  


“Really, it was a coincidence.”  


They wouldn’t have bought that explanation anyway. Not in a million years.

Yes. William wouldn’t admit it, but he secretly enjoyed the jaunty company of his colleagues, even if their teasings were more annoying than funny.  
  
But Grell had first priority.  
  
He went back to the big stairs hall into the building next to the Parlais. In the abandoned corridor he searched for his keys in the pocket, opening the door to their cosy hotel room.

Only the small lamp on the nightstand threw warm light into the room, the cream-colored curtains half-closed, but the bright orbs of the skyline of Paris were still visible through the dark windows. Grell's characteristic rosy perfume lingered in the air and William saw his red heels strewn across the floor in front of the king size bed.  
  
And then he recognized the slim figure on the mattress. Grell had put off her long gown that still had this large stain of wine on the silky fabric and he was lying on his stomach between the white sheets, only in his short, black underskirt and red dress corset which resulted in a stark color contrast on the bed. His face was buried into a pillow, not visible to him.  
  
"Here you are...I was worried."  
  
William bend down to collect the red heels from the floor, putting them aside to the end of the bed frame before leaning over to tip Grell's shoulder.  


He felt cold.  
  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
  
Grell shifted slightly, his voice muffled because of the thick pillow.  
  
"...didn't feel well, ‘m just tired. No worries."  
  
A movement of his hand gesture dismissed him, which William ignored and he grabbed the pillow to yank it out of his arms.  
  
"Sutcliff, would you please talk to me without that-"  
  
He froze when he saw Grell staring at him in shock.  
  
Grell's face was stained with tears, his eyes red and swollen, dark, unsightly make-up smeared everywhere in blotches and stripes across his cheeks. His red reaper glasses laid next to him on the mattress, his body trembled slightly and he turned around to hide his face from him in shame.

The stench of cold cigarette smoke crept up Grell’s nose.  


"I'm fine...don't mind me, darling. Go back and enjoy the party."  


William opened his mouth to say something but he stopped, knowing that it would probably upset Grell even more, whatever it was that bothered him so much. He had to use a different strategy.

Without a word he pulled off his suit jacket, gloves and jabot, and threw everything over a chair before he moved closer to him, sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. He just laid his palm down on his head by intuition, softly massaging his scalp.

A silent sigh reached his ears.

He could feel Grell's body become tense underneath his unexpected touch.

William leaned over to nuzzle his nose into the perfumed crimson hair, pressing his lips barely noticable into it, just waited until Grell calmed down and his shaking subsided.

He was right. Something was bothering him deeply and he was afraid to ask because he already knew the answer. For some reason he had ruined the evening for him. But his hand caressed the cold skin of his arm and freckled shoulder and he didn’t complain or fended him off.  


“You want to talk about it?”  


Grell didn't answer, probably because he might've felt ridiculous about his issues and the anxiety that he wouldn’t take him seriously. But William learned that he needed to listen, no matter what was bothering his employees. He wanted Grell to trust him in all honesty.  
  
For some minutes Grell had just silently stared into the pillow, wary and unsure about himself. Eventually he managed to scrape his courage together, got up, sniffing, his long beautiful legs moving closer to his chest until he could embrace his knees. Oh no. This was embarrassing. He never ever wanted William to see him with an ugly face like this!  
  
The brunette Reaper grabbed his jacket from the chair once more to pull out a handkerchief, holding it in front of him. Grell took it without a word in silent gratitude and started to clean up his ruined makeup. He knew he looked utterly terrible with these swollen eyes and soft freckles.

William, on the other hand thought, Grell looked colorless instead, despite the ruby hair that was still tucked up into an elegant ponytail. The usual colorful radiance shining from his upbright personality had just...faded to grey.  


A cold, gloomy grey. It reminded him of the teary sky on a rainy day in London.

  
"You know that you can talk to me about everything, right? I am still your supervisor and partner."  
  
Grell's smile was quick as he put on his glasses with a shaky hand. "...you have lipstick on your cheek.", he just replied with a very unsure voice and a stuffy nose and William suddenly got an inner seizure of shame.  
  
He panicked and pulled the handkerchief out of the redhead's hand to remove Madame's lipstick traces Ronald had mentioned earlier, straight away from his jaw and neck.  
  
"This goddamn mother hen...", he grumbled with anger and disgust when he thought back to Madame Babette’s intrusive, inappropriate behaviour.  
  
Grell suppressed a sarcastic snort. The fact that this woman came so close to his lover felt like a deep stab into his heart.  
  
"I'm sorry that you...have to share a room with me."  
  
William blinked and put the now colorful, dirty cloth aside, and it wasn’t even bothering him when he realized that he had just cleaned his jaw with Grell’s snot and tears. "Why are you sorry?"  
  
Grell gulped, lips pressed together in an attempt to hold back the upcoming tears but he knew it wouldn't work.  
  
"...because I know I'm not worth it."  
  
He stayed quiet, just pushing his glasses up with his index and middle finger, somehow aghast by his heartbroken attitude towards him. It _hurt._  
  
"Just a friendly reminder, that, if someone's worthy enough to share a hotel room with me, then it's you, Sutcliff."  
  
Grell flinched when he heard him calling him by his last name which was so impersonal. Things were getting serious whenever he did that.  
  
"...are you doing this because you fear I'd go mental again?"  
  
"No."  
  
William crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, upset that he wouldn’t want to believe his words. He was here for only one reason now.

  
"You know I personally despise sweet-talk. Besides, you already are crazy, Grell." _But that is what I like about you…_

  
With a small sarcastic snort Grell pushed his knees closer to his chest, grabbing the pillow next to him. Why was William so cold? So cold and still amazing?  


“Do you think I look ridiculous in that dress? Because I'm a guy and have no cleavage, nor the matching body a woman should have, like...her? Please, be honest, William. No sweet-talk. Am I a joke?”  


So, that was indeed the crux. The recurring doubts about his physical appearance, which made him suffer from constant gender-confusion.  
  
  
"Sometimes I wish you would treat me the way you were treating that hag."  
  
"Are you jealous because I was simply talking and dancing with one of our business colleagues?"  
  
"Talking?! She was sitting on your lap and you had your face stuck between her-”  
  
"I thought I made myself clear that she was molesting me and unexpectedly hurt my privacy. I simply couldn’t make a scene down there like you would, Grell! Why do you think I'm here now?!”

Grell was shocked by his sudden outburst. He hardly saw and heard William being so upset like he was now and it...frightened him.

“To get away from that crone because she’s pissing me off! I can't stand her, nor her overly fancy dinner parties!”, he continued ranting, somehow still trying to hold back his anger. Grell’s teary eyes widened when he heard William expressing himself with such harsh words. Words he rarely got to hear from him and he realized that William was even more intimidating when he ranted.  


_Fascinating._

This man was so fascinatingly _wonderful._

“And because I want to be with you now...alone. I'm...done for today. You know I despise extra hours. And I'm tired.", the brunette Reaper admitted, exhaustion visible in his glassy, green eyes as he pulled of his black leather shoes. Grell escaped William's unreadable green orbs by looking to the side, focusing the small lamp on the nightstand with a hollow gaze.  


_To be with me...alone._

  
"This is not a woman's dress you're wearing.", William started again after a minute of silence, voice calm and he took his chin tenderly between his fingers, slowly pushing his head into his direction until their eyes met once again.  
  


"It's your dress. You made it. It's...uh... _Grell's_ dress. And it suits you well."  
  
The sadness had stopped, Grell's cheeks still slightly painted by black mascara. William's sweet but harsh words of comfort were so touching and made him feel so much better. How could he even do this? How could this man be so cruel and cold to him, yet so amazing, so tender and caring when they were together and out of the public?

“This godforsaken evening was organized by the most envious baguette of the Parisian Dispatch.”, William murmured with a wry smile, sitting now in a simple black shirt next to Grell. “Babette didn’t believe me when she saw your name on the guest list and your pretty face afterwards. She never expected you to look so overwhelming in that dress. You basically… stole her show - as a man in a dress - which was pissing her off.”  
  
Grell’s voice dropped down to a gloomy, sarcastic tone, fingers rubbing over his collarbone, her pillow still pressed against his chest.

“Heh, who would’ve thought. Despite the fact that I don’t have anything to be jealous off.”, he said dryly, a foreign sadness visible in his smirk.

William took Grell's hand into his own when he saw the redhead's eyes glimmering with doubt behind the glasses again. He really thought Grell would know him by now. Know that he wasn't interested in another person - man or woman didn't even matter. Know that he loved Grell the way he was born.

“I can assure you that you have.” With a quick movement of his hand William checked his spectacles out of habit. Always out of habit.

Grell didn’t believe him. “You enjoyed it nonetheless, am I right?”

“Enjoying what?”

The effeminate reaper sighed, his shoulders tensed, arms having defensively crossed in front of his chest as he pressed the thick pillow closer against his body, red nails digging into the fabric.

“You liked her...tits. I saw it in your eyes.”, he whispered angrily, trying to suppress another emotional outburst of jealousy. “If I could...I would...like to make you happy with it as well! But I...I can’t give you something like that!”

Grell’s lips let go of a desperate whimper, his twisted thoughts and his mistrust painfully tucked at William's heartstrings. All he could do was to let Grell know how much he loved him, all of him, over and over and over again. Just to help him getting rid off his insecurities, to fix the self-confidence he urgently needed before he would break off completely.  
  
  
“Body shaming shouldn’t come across your thoughts when you’re together with me.”, he said in his usual cold voice but he wiped the tears off Grell's face with a careful stroke of his thumb.  


“You love your body, Grell Sutcliff. You just want to change yourself because of me. And this is stupid." Grell didn't answer. "We know each other for so long and I have already seen and loved your private parts before and you _know_ that I...that I would never lie to you. Just...why won’t you trust me? Do you really think you’re not enough for me just because of your chest? You’re amazing, you’re everything I want, Grell…”

William pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before his hand quickly squeezed Grell's shaking, manicured fingers. He entwined them as an attempt to remove that stupid pillow that hid his cute cleavage. A cleavage he honestly loved because it belonged to Grell.

“Look, I… I never expected that you’d struggle so much with your body just because of my preferences for men and women, not even 100 years ago when we first met. You were just… Grell for me. Back there...I fell in love with a person, not with a body, you know…?”

Grell noticed that William really had a hard time to find the right words and he suddenly felt bad for putting him under such pressure and emotional distress just because he was whining about having a male chest and body - something he was proud of. What a shame to think William was such a shallow person.

“I would love to change it for you if I could, though.”, he whispered in his thin voice of sadness, wishing he could call a nice huge pair of breasts his own.

“A pair of soft, large boobs where you could snuggle your face into all day like a relaxing pillow while I’m combing your hair with my fingers…wouldn’t that be perfect, Darling?”

Was his wish so hard to understand? He wanted to make William happy is all.

William shrugged. “And what if I wouldn’t want you to change? What if I don’t want your boobs and this so-called ‘perfection’ of yours?”

William gave Grell a cold glare as he fixed him with his gleaming eyes, his arms carefully sneaking around his lean torso. That wasn’t even a lie and yet Grell didn't stop being delusional about a woman's chest. He had learned to love and appreciate Grell’s body and he adored every single corner of it.

“Because I think you are already perfect for me?”

Without a protest Grell let him take the pillow away and finally out of his arms before he leaned his head against his pectorals, trying to improvise on fulfilling his cute, little wish as best as possible.

“Will...you never said this to me.” Grell’s mouth corners twitched in sadness and surprise and in the next second he simply gave in, snugging into him, demanding more of his hugs and warmth while he threw his arms around his shoulders and buried his manicured hands and nose into the dark locks.  
  


Oh, he was sweet. So incredibly cold and mean but so _honeysweet_...  
  


“I didn’t mean to bother you or treat you like that...it’s just… this evening felt like someone had just reopened an old wound. Back in the academy...where no one took me seriously for who I am...and wanted to be.", he sighed heavily. "By acting like a woman, I thought... everyone would finally respect me and my body, even wanting to date me. But... I have to work on myself as a person to win your heart, not on my body...right? Is that what you want to say, Will?  


William smirked up to Grell in a response, a playful twinkle in his glowing green irises when he began to stroke the redhead's cheek and Grell immediately leaned into the touch of his hand like a love-starved cat. “Didn't it work, though? You have me now. I’m equal to you, Grell, even with my B-average. I mean it.”

Smiling, Grell looked up to him from glassy eyes and nodded slowly with a soft grin. Maybe he was right. Maybe Grell could paint himself in bright colors again with William’s help.  
  


True, shining, interference colors. A passionate red like his hair he loved so much, like the shiny dress he made for himself, like the heels and lip gloss he wore with a passion - as a man who also loved to dress like the opposite gender; suits, jeans and shirts. Grell loved to represent himself in so many different shapes and facets.

So colorful, so red and bright like the unconditional love Grell held towards William. And the shy, restrained but honest affection he gave him back.  
  


“...then paint me in red with your love, darling. That’s all I want… I hate these grey, dull colors on me.”  


“They don’t suit you.”

 

_"There is a shade of red for every woman." - Audrey Hepburn_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S DONE. Finally. GDI writing smut is hard (no pun intended!). I mean, really. Just like characterizing William, I struggled so hard with my language in this chapter, ffs.
> 
> Anyway, this is full of shameless Grelliam smut (and a bit of Fluff, too), so you have been warned, my darlings! Thanks to everyone who came by for a visit on this story! It means a lot to me ;w; 
> 
> Happy porn reading <3

Grell didn't hesitate when William's lips brushed his, now free of uncomfortable red lipstick, but so thirsty for his lover’s affection. William tilted his head slightly and pulled him closer into a passionate yet very tender kiss with both hands. His lips were rough against Grell's, almost chapped yet smooth and commanding. He kissed him slowly, in that ‘first kiss kind of way,’ moving his mouth in small presses, gently letting them adjust to each other.

“Ah...I wanted to kiss you so badly the entire day. You have no idea....”, Grell pulled back with a little purr and darted out his tongue in a tantalizing motion to nudge William’s lips. Kissing was great and filled him with so much bliss, even if he had to be careful with his pointy teeth.

“Same....”, William breathed fiercely into his mouth, increasing the strength of their thirsty pecks.

Grell's heart fluttered as he drank up the kisses greedily and he wiggled into his embrace. He felt William moving his hand up Grell's neck, into his ponytail, pulling the black tie loose to let the shiny crimson hair falling down onto his freckled shoulders like a ruby curtain and a familiar flowery scent suddenly invaded his sensitive nose. His hands were filled with these heavy locks now, a distant part of William’s mind registered in surprise at how soft they felt between his fingers.

Grell could taste the Merlot on his tongue and bitter traces of that cigarette he had smoked earlier with Ludger in the atrium.  
  
"Now...would you let me play with your gorgeous breasts…?", William asked seductively and commanding at the same time against the shell of Grell's ear and it made the redhead smile that he used the term ‘breasts’ on purpose. Both of William's hands tenderly grabbed his soft chest, thumbs rubbing playfully over the delicate flesh that was still hidden underneath the satin fabric of his burgundy gown. He really was serious.  
  
  
"Oh, Will..."

“They feel so wonderful in my hands...”, he almost begged with such a husky voice Grell simply couldn’t withstand.  
  
He gasped softly at the feeling of his warm and steady hand that was beginning to massage his right pectoral gently through the silky fabric before it sneaked into his cleavage, stroking Grell's tender nipple until it was completely hard. He jumped at the strange sensation when William touched the chest area, surprised by his own sensitivity. Another muffled moan escaped his lips when his free hand slowly started to work on the other side of his chest, groping and squeezing his smooth and squishy pectorals with more determination after he realized that Grell's reactions sounded quite pleasant.

The red Reaper's face flushed immediately, heat pulsing through his veins at the feeling of these eager hands and William's hot breath lingering on his jaw and neck, lips that were placing soft pecks everywhere.

Grell couldn't tell him to stop anymore because he didn't want it to stop, as his lips were sealed with his and his body was overwhelmed by a wave of sexual desire. It wasn’t hard to excite him, but William’s touches were magical.

“Do you...play with them when you’re alone..?” William softly bit down into Grell's neck, enjoying the flowery scent. His curious, teasing question didn’t surprise Grell at all and he already knew what his dirty mind wanted to hear.

“Of course I do. And I think about...you...every time I pleasure myself...”, he admitted with a dark blush almost matching the color of his spectacle frames, followed by a naughty smirk before he nibbled softly at William's ear with his sharp teeth. Yes. He loved to play with his breasts on lonely nights whenever he felt the urge to touch himself. However, it was so much more intense when the one and only man he had ever loved lusted after his body - his _"boobs."_

  
William's lips curved into a rare, satisfied smile as he kissed himself down on Grell's lovely neck, leaving a cool trail of saliva and he inhaled his manly scent while he searched for the corset zipper on Grell's back.

  
His body suddenly froze. "Will...I- I know this is important for you and our job, so what if-?"  
  
"I don't want to go back."  
  
"But...she is expecting you for the midnight dinner."  
  
William's eyes narrowed, not wanting to repeat himself, a blush spread across his cheeks as he pushed down the upper part of Grell's zip-up corset without giving him an answer, finally freeing his petite little pair of pecs which made him gasp in delight when cool air hit the rosy peaks. It was hard for him to focus on any conversation now about that self-loving Madame when he had the most beautiful man lying half-naked right before him. The man he secretly loved more than his job, more than his reputation, more than his own life. The man who lost all his colors and now was waiting to get painted by him, so thirsty for his love and touch. The only man he ever wanted.

Before Grell had the chance to put his arms defensively across his chest again in shame, William grabbed one of his wrists in a quick motion and cupped his breast muscle with his other free hand, squeezing it deliciously.

  
"Aahn~ darling~", Grell threw his head back slightly with an excited gasp the moment William caught the nipple with his wet lips and hot tongue, sucking and licking the smooth bud in ways he knew would sent jolts of pleasure throughout Grell’s body. He felt exposed and so vulnerable, when the first blotches of red hit him.

  
"I'm only hungry for you now..."  
  
William groaned against the hard, swollen flesh before he sucked it into his mouth, his kneading hands never leaving the flat and small chest, and when he looked up into Grell's fluorescent, misty green eyes full of desire, he only saw grateful perfection. Oh, he was beautiful, so perfect, with his flushed face, those heavy eyelids, and these long lashes tickling his rosy cheeks whenever he closed his eyes to let go of another high-pitched moan from his full lips. Soft traces of dried tears and smeared eye makeup was still visible on his freckled skin. What a perfect creature.

"Ow Will...how lewd~" 

Grell bit down on his bottom lip, his nervous, manicured hands buried into the clean hotel bed sheets first, but then they found William's elegant brunette undercut.

“Are you sure you don't want to go...?”  
  
"Stop asking questions, Sutcliff.", William breathed heavily and pressed both of Grell's small delicate breasts together, imitating a pushed-up cleavage before he kissed the thin valley between his pectorals. Grell bit his lip, finally avowing himself how much he adored it when William was so cold to him.

Voiceless he pulled tenderly at Grell's erect nipples with both hands, twisting them between his thumbs and index fingers which made the redhead scream and squirm underneath him in pleasure.

“Ah~ aah~!”

"Don't do this again, Sutcliff. I mean...comparing yourself to this stacked French Toast."  
  
Grell couldn't hold back a small laugh and leaned his head down to meet William's neatly styled dark hair and sweaty forehead with a kiss, tipping his nose with his red manicured finger. He was just too sweet, no matter how cold and aloof he acted as the supervisor, he had this incredibly cute side Grell simply adored and never wanted to miss again.

  
"Go on, darling...you're driving me crazy with this~", Grell admitted happily with blushing cheeks, his breaths heavy. The way William was playing with his body pleasured him immensely. He pressed his fingertips against the base of his rock-hard erection through the black underskirt, seeking temporary relief to his own need.

  
"Ahn~..."  
  
Moans of pure pleasure and fiery lust escaped Grell's lips and his breaths increased in speed when William's tongue flicked over the already swollen pink nipples once more, sucking and biting gently, first left, then the right side, his lips never leaving him, kissing and nibbling at the pristine skin of his surprisingly, sensitive nips. Fingers, which usually handled a death scythe with ease, were now playing on one of the most sensitive parts of his body like a fine instrument.  
  
This was all for him now.  
  
"Oh, Will~..."  
  
With tender flesh between his teeth, William abandoned his left breast to crawl underneath Grell's skirt with his hand, immediately finding his straining erection caged in lacey, sticky panties, so wet with precum. William supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised that he was already beginning to respond physically. He hooked one finger into the waistband and pushed the fancy underwear down carefully, embraced Grell's fully hardened length and began to stroke it in a way too slow and teasing rhythm.  
  
"Oh god, Darling...I'm such a hot mess already...", Grell warned him with a twitch of his hips and a deep moan, his legs falling apart when William hovered over him to catch his hungry lips once more, invading his mouth with his tongue.

"I can tell by your pants. They're soaked."

His enticing choice of words made Grell shudder in delight and the rosy blush on his cheek increased in its color as he tilted his head to the side. William was taking his level of arousal as a compliment and answered Grell's sweet confession immediately by ducking his head underneath his skirt to suck at the trembling flesh of his smooth thighs, leaving several marks.

“Hnn…”

Grell always became so wet with intensive and long foreplay, but this time he leaked like a sieve and it was just plain crazy. The lewd noises escaping his lips sent waves of pleasure down from the brain to his feet and back into his own pants.  
  
"Will, please…don’t- I’m so close…”

  
"Shush."  
  
William's index finger pressed against Grell's complaining lips to silence him, head still lingering under the skirt. He didn’t want it to end so quickly before they had even started, though he couldn’t help but squirm and cry out when a hot tongue caressed the underside of his sticky arousal, lapping up the sweet, salty nectar of precum that was dripping down the sensitive shaft.

“Ahh!”

William was a master of teasing and this wonderful man drove Grell insane every time they shared moments of excessive intimacy.  
  
"Even if we are in Paris for a banquet, I am still your supervisor, Sutcliff."

  
Grell shivered in pleasure whenever he spoke in that arrogant tone, combined with these icy green eyes framed by dark Reaper spectacles. Supervisor, of course. He let the girls wait down in the dining room like a fine gentleman only to spend time with him in privacy. It made Grell feel so precious for some reason.  
  
"Yes, Mister B-Average..."  
  
Seeing William smile made Grell's heart skip a beat before he bowed down again, non stop adoring the crimson reaper's natural scent, his taste, pure sex pheromones of love and lust gathering so strongly underneath his skirt. William loved to map Grell's body out with his fingers and lips, just the way he was doing now. Grell was his queen and William was his beloved king of pleasure.  
  
"Ahhn~~...uhmm..." Grell couldn't restrain himself anymore and leaned back completely into the pillows, needy whines leaving his kiss-swollen lips and he pushed his hips up so that William could pull down the waistband and remove his underskirt. Grell's manicured hands grabbed William's head again as he watched the brunette slowly engulfing the erection into his skilled mouth: a wet heat and wonderful tightness perfectly surrounded Grell and it made him squirm against the stern reaper.

The pleasure was short, too short, as William let go of him very soon before Grell even had reached the peak of pleasure. He loomed still over Grell with a teasing smirk, just looking down between the wet arousal and his super sexy frustrated expression, watching Grell's hard, pulsing length twitch in excitement every time fresh blood rushed through the shaft.

“I want to come…”

, the redhead whispered with an hoarse voice, his lips trembling.

“Patience pays off.”

“Ha...you’re just as impatient as I am.”

Grell suffered and he looked absolutely delectable in that red dress corset which was pulled down halfway, sweaty, ruby strands of hair framing his flushed expression that shone with pure lust and wanton desire, his long, milky legs opened for William like a rose full bloom. A swollen, slightly bruised chest was rising up and down with every heavy breath of his lungs.

Despite being such a wild diva, Grell was simply perfect. William couldn’t admit it often enough in his thoughts.

“What is it..?”, the redhead asked, frustration and impatience swinging in his voice, thanks to that clever and timed orgasm denial, confused and a little scared because William had just stopped to touch him.

“Nothing. I was just...distracted by your beauty.”, William confessed, a hand pushing up his glasses into the correct position, his own breath ragged and pants almost too tight.

Grell smiled lovingly, stroking his cheek but his own eyes were desperate. “Got some stuff in my washbag.”

William rose from the bed to reach out to Grell's unpacked luggage and now the crimson reaper could see the neglected bulge in William's pants as well. Grell licked his lips and got up to strip the soaked panty off his smooth, lean thighs. He removed the corset before he sat down completely naked only with an alluring smile on his face. William returned with the jar of coconut oil they used for massages and opened the lid carefully.

“Unfortunately I forgot my small toy stash at home.”, Grell murmured in disappointment, slightly embarrassed when William spread drops of the smooth, greasy liquid across his chest.

“...you seriously wanted to bring them with you into a hotel?”

Grell’s smirk was dirty while he watched his fingers gently massaging the oil into the lean chest, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on his porcelain skin. “I didn’t expect you would have time for me here in Paris because of...you know, your despised ‘overtime’.”

William checked his short cut nails before he removed his black shirt, revealing the muscular chest and stomach Grell adored so much. “Well, in this case I like doing extra hours.”

He sighed and sat up on his knees, adjusting his glasses before he loosened his own suit pants, not able to endure the pressure anymore. Grell got the message and smiled before he leaned up to plant kisses all over his broad chest and nipples. William's still hidden erection curved against the solid zipper of his slacks, arching outward. Even if William always looked neat and composed in almost any situation, pretending he had himself under control, Grell could see in his eyes that he was just as desperate and impatient as himself.

“Oh, sweetheart...let’s free poor, little Willy, hum?”

“I just overheard that ‘little’.”, he glared with a slight blush, unusual for his common, aloof behaviour, but still rather cute.

Even through his pants Grell could already feel his pulsing pride of a rather neat size in his mouth. “You’re a naughty boy, Will~”

“Says you who nearly orgasms when his nips are getting sucked by his supervisor.”

Grell nibbled at his bottom lip, the thought of William playing with his pectorals thrilled him indeed and they had the proof that it drove him insane some minutes ago.

“I love nipple stimulation and you’re just so good at touching me...I always feel like a candle that is melting in the heat of your divine hands...”

Grell's long nails scratched over William’s hard bulge that was so thirsty for attention now. At the same time, his lips found the pulse point at William’s neck. He arched his back into the touch, and Grell took the opportunity to bite down on that clear skin that covered his neck before he went down to that muscular, but still slender abdomen. That … that would leave a mark. One that he wouldn't be able to hide, no matter how he tried. Opening William's trousers and boxers, he hissed when his large cock sprang free. It filled Grell with a sense of pride to know that only he could awake this naughty side of William. It was intoxicating, and at the same time ... _endearing_.

Reaching down to touch Grell’s cheek when he lowered herself, Grell whispered against his palm, kissing the calloused fingers, “I don't think I have ever seen anyone as perfect as you, Darling...”

William was used to his loving compliments but sometimes Grell sounded so devoted and his serene eyes glimmered so full of affection whenever he caught him with his shiny irises which reminded him of lucid emeralds.

 

“...thank you, Grell.”

 

He smiled honestly through his glasses which he couldn’t take off now or else his world would turn into a blurry mess. The sight of his enticing, red-haired lover hovering over his arousal was just too precious to miss.

Grell pulled William’s pants down before he embraced the firm erection with his own sweaty hand, his thumb gently grazing the silky skin while he kissed the thin line of dark hair that went up his abdomen and stopped shortly under his navel. He was warm and thick in his delicate hand, the veins prominent under the skin and the hard, throbbing flesh immediately pressed eagerly into Grell's touch. William looked so deliciously impatient and hot when he was ready to mate and lost his composure.

Glancing up briefly, Grell threw him a seductive look as he licked his top lip sensually before leaning down to breathe heatedly against his supervisor’s waiting arousal. His lips were a mere breath away when he slipped his tongue out to lap at the tip, before sliding around him with a gasp and William buried his fist into crimson locks, groaning in bliss.

“Oh hell..."

With small moans William thrusted his hips in a shallow, soft and low rhythm when Grell sucked him off, a hot tongue warm and welcoming. He quickly glanced back down to his enticing boyfriend, who had his mouth full of dick which suited him so perfectly. His shaky fingers grabbed the long, ruby hair, tugging at it almost painfully when Grell bobbed his head in a steady rhythm.

No matter how often Grell gave him oral pleasure, it had never become tedious. Quite the contrary. He loved cock, to give head in any way possible, especially the moments in William's office after work were fellatio experiences he treasured the most. William utterly enjoyed the soft feeling of his dick hitting the insides of Grell's warm cheeks and his crooked teeth brushing him in contrast of delicious pain whenever Grell sat on his knees in front of him to suck him off. Watching out not to hurt him with his sharp ivories, however, was always a little challenge for Grell.

William secretly was addicted to his mouth. And Grell knew very well.

“Hm…oh, darling~...let me suck that tasty cock.”

Grell didn’t wait and swallowed him greedily into his hot and wet cavern again, saliva dripping down from the corner of his lips, his left hand gently massaging the taut scrotum before going down to plant a wet kiss and a sensual bite on it, which pulled out a deep rumble straight from William’s throat. The grip on his head suddenly became more intense, short nails scratching over his scalp and Grell closed his lips around him once more while his hands grabbed William's buttocks firmly, animating him to go deeper into his thirsty mouth.

Grell groaned around his length when he pushed further, unable to speak, his own sweaty hands holding onto William’s thighs when he took him ballsdeep down into his throat.

“Holy shit..."

William realized this wasn’t just a kind of exotic, sexual practice. It was also another proof how much they _trusted_ each other.

His eyes closed shut at the amazing feeling of Grell's tight gorge swallowing him fully which was a whole new experience because he had never done this before. However, William could see in Grell's expression that he struggled with his self-control and concentration, encouragingly trying to get rid off that gag reflex. Grell's eyes watered as he touched another border down there, unfortunately hitting the wrong angle. The sharp edges of his teeth stinging into William's hard flesh and he gasped in shock, hips snapping forward, which forced Grell to draw back immediately and he ended up coughing and retching onto the pillow next to them.

“Is everything alright?”

Grell smirked and nodded when William took his face carefully into both hands, staring down at him. “I tried.”, Grell giggled and pressed a hand to his very irritated stomach, abashed by his failed attempt to deepthroat him.

“Come here.”, William threw himself back into the heap of pillows against the bed frame, dragging Grell with him until he straddled his hips, his warm, firm butt pressing down into his groin which elicited a silent moan from him. “You are crazy. Don’t do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable now.”

“Did I bite you?”, Grell asked, worried that his teeth might have injured William but fortunately they just lightly grazed his prepuce.

“Almost.”

“I’m sorry…”

Grell laid his arms in apology around the brunette's neat shoulders before he took his glasses off to put them onto the nightstand. His eyes weren’t as bad as William’s, and it was enough what he could see now. The removal of grim reaper spectacles was a sign of absolute reliance and he trusted him truly.

“Oah…” Grell clawed his hands into the strong pectorals of his chest, before leaning his head against the crook of William's neck as he began to caress the redhead's back with feathery touches of his palms. Their very intimate position, the close body contact was electrifying when he idly cupped the curve of Grell's lean hips, his tiny waist and perky butt.

William playfully tugged at his belly button ring, educing a small smile from him.

Lips met once again into a sloppy, wet kiss so full of affection and Grell found William’s bottom lip, teeth gently drilling into the sensitive flesh to the acceptance limit. Despite the flimsy cigarette stench coming from him, Grell loved to silence him with intense kisses.

“Uh...hm. I need you so much...don’t stop...”, he groaned into William's mouth, his tongue tipping the seamless white row of his teeth, when William parted Grell's ass cheeks and began to graze his coccyx just to end up stimulating his most intimate area with greased fingers.

William could feel his boyfriend clenching rhythmically around him when he softly massaged the sphincter with his fingertips, oiling up the delicate skin. Grell’s labored breaths became faster with each minute while was stretched out carefully with one finger, giddily drinking up every single reaction of this hot body. His mouth found Grell's stiff nipples once more now that his breasts were almost pressed into William's face.

Smack.

“Oh god, Darling, I- aah…!”

William's free hand rushed over Grell's ass in a delicious slap.

The fact that he couldn’t form a single sentence anymore almost made William delirious with joy even though stretching him out went much easier by using one of their toys.

He bit into Grell's nipple and pushed a second finger into him at the same time, probing deeper inside his hot body while Grell embraced his supervisor's thick, pulsing length, softly massaging it, slicking him up with a mellow handjob.

Grell’s hips pressed against his digits in a slow, tantalizing rhythm and he keened, unable to control himself anymore as he started to ride William's hand, desperately trying to ignore his leaking arousal and to avoid touching it.

Grell had almost reached his limit as another slap hit his firm butt cheek. This man drove him insane.

Grell lowered himself against William's ear, kissing his temple, inhaling the musky scent off his neck before sucking a second hickey into his skin; another one he couldn’t hide when he was out with Madame Lachapelle again for their business brunch.

“Let's’ try this…”, Grell sighed deeply and crawled some inches forward to impale himself on this vast masculinity.

A radiating warmth coupled with a pressurized pleasure occurred moments later when Grell lowered himself down onto William's thick length, slick with a mix of coconut oil and saliva.

It _hurt_.

“Ah…”

His face was drawn by pain when he tried to move upon him.

“Go slowly and don’t forget to relax.”, William suggested and grabbed Grell’s slender waist for support while he took him into his body, inch by inch. The burning stretch in the beginning was always uncomfortable.

“It’s been a while…”, Grell panted and smirked down to him to remind William of their last sexual intercourse which had been _weeks_ ago.

William pulled the last fragments of his sanity together to switch positions with Grell by looming over him. He fell back into the soft mattress with an excited gasp, legs spread open for him and Grell was so incredibly impatient.

“Hah! So good…”, he cried and his hips bucked up to press against his after the stretching pain had disappeared, sending a wonderful shock through both of them. His muscles tightened around him immediately when William carefully pushed forward into the slippery, hot cavern of love. Grell exhaled and relaxed, sweaty bangs hanging in his flushed face and he was panting heavily while William gave him all the time he needed to get used to the feeling of fullness in his butt.

His hand encircled the base of her painful erection, preventing the red Reaper from coming too soon because he knew that Grell immensely loved to get penetrated and came very quickly with a few right thrusts.

“Your pleasure is in my hands.” William groaned as he drew back, sliding out of Grell to adjust another small portion of oily lubricate before he pushed himself into him again in the same, slow motion. He repeated the process several times to stretch Grell out more carefully since William was blessed with a proper size that needed much room and wrong treatment could hurt eventually.

“Ah~...you fill me up so wonderfully…”, Grell whispered, licking his full upper lip and there was a desperate shine in his eyes when he felt William sinking in all the way to the stop, throbbing excitedly inside.

A comfortable, tight warmth surrounded him thanks to Grell’s heated body that squeezed around him so deliciously, as well as the warming effect of the coconut oil and the sensation left him almost speechless.

“...it feels incredible…”

A slow but well placed thrust made Grell gasp, and William took the opportunity to claim his beloved man's lips in another toe curling kiss.

“Grell...”

William groaned gutturally before yanking his hips back, then rolling them in, Grell's long, creamy legs coming up to lock around his back as he met him thrust for thrust, their voices raising in the room mixing with the liquidy smacking sounds of their bodies.

So many.

So many colors rained down upon them...  
  
“Ahh!”

Grell screamed in desperation and lust as William began to fuck him hard, ravaging his ass, pushing him almost up over the bed with the strength of his punctual thrusts. He shoved the spectacles up his sweaty nose, forcing himself to watch Grell's face, his heavy lidded eyes, his full mouth parted with every heated breath and gasp and moan.

 _Painting_ her in bright colors of love.

Grell shuttered as William’s surging length inside him hit the small knob of his prostate which built up a crazy, swirling vortex of burning pressure that began to pool low in his belly, causing his lower muscle region to clench around William, _sucking_ him into his body.

“Right there…! Oh, darling, don’t stop! Don’t!”

He wouldn’t last long, he knew he wouldn’t.  
  
  
William was groaning deeply, as he felt his balls tighten, pulling close to his body and he pitched his hips into Grell even faster, pushing them both closer and closer to the edge.

Simply mind-blowing.

 _Yellow, orange, red -_ everything became so bright, so colorful all of a sudden.

Grell couldn’t hold back anymore. Through his slightly blurred vision he recognized how William's delicious abs rippled with every move he made.

His manicured nails scratched William's skin open, leaving long stripes on his shoulders when he punctuated every moan of Grell with a well-aimed thrust which nailed that special spot mercilessly inside of his lover. William's hands cupped his slippery pecs again, pulling and twisting Grell's swollen nipples between his slick fingers. Beads of sweat formed on the skin of their bodies, and Grell almost thought he was going to die from the lustful pressure given by his talented boyfriend.

He was so very tight, and fit so perfectly around him. As if they had both been made for this. And in a way, maybe they had.

“Darling…! Darling!! I c-cum...!!”

William grunted and changed his angle a bit, slamming his hips down into Grell's delicate but strong body.

When it hit, _it fucking hit._

Oh, he looked even more beautiful when he fell, his mind filled with nothing but the overwhelming sparks of a prostate orgasm William gave him, an orgasm which made him squirm, scream and twitch underneath him.

And finally Grell saw colors through his closed eyes again. Shades of red - vigorous colors of passion and bright felicity.

William gritted his teeth when the redhead spasmed around him for almost a minute, his legs kicking and lashing out into the sheets, back arching up when he lost control over herself entirely. His voice sang, waves of pleasure hitting into his groin, wave after wave smashing over the rest of his body in pure bliss, leaving his smooth, porcelain skin super receptive.

The orgasm denial was worth the price.

Driving into that pliant body underneath him over and over again, William fucked him through the intense climax until he lost himself in emerald eyes and Grell’s trembling fingers on his bare arms reminded him what it was like to truly be alive. To be _wanted_.

“…I love you…”

A low moan of his name and the confession coming from Grell’s lips shook the supervisor to his very core and made him trip over the edge as well. Burying his face in the space between his lover's neck and shoulder he sobbed Grell’s name, eyes shut tightly to a world that was seeking to only use them for a _higher_ purpose. This, _this_ was what whey had been meant to be. Not only job colleagues, soul collectors, saviours of the dead, but… Lovers. In the most physical sense of the word.

Eventually, higher brain functions returned, and William opened his eyes again, looking down between their bodies and blushed at Grell’s sticky stomach that was painted with an impressive amount of long and thick stripes of pearlescent liquid. Carefully he broke their physical contact, watching himself gliding out of Grell's dripping, trembling body before falling down next to him into the pillows, completely exhausted. Grell was still twitching thanks to the aftershocks and his head rested on his chest while he tried to regain his composure.

“I...nearly passed out…”, the redhead admitted with an exhausted huff, warm tears of satisfaction began to fill up his emeralds.

William sighed, extremely tired, against his crimson hair, holding him in a tender but strong embrace of affectionate aftercare because Grell had started to weep out of bliss.

“Was it so good?”, he caught his breath.

“Intense beyond intense.”

Grell giggles were weak, his voice almost fainting and he sniffed, his fingers lazily tracing the muscles of William's stomach before he softly caressed his limb, slick virility.

“My vision went blank for a short moment. It’s insane. Worth all the effort and preparation.”

“What about the colors…?”

Grell tilted his head and faced his slippery, glistening stomach, proud about the mess he saw. Reaching for a tissue, he cleaned up, careful not to dislodge his lover.

“I saw them. They blinded me with passion, darling…”

William pushed a sweaty ruby strand out of Grell's beautiful, sweaty face.

“...I love you, too.”

Grell's heart was pounding in his chest when their tired eyes met, and he barely knew what he was doing when he leaned closer and gently embraced William’s head with his hands to bring their lips together in a lovely and rewarding kiss.

Oh, how much he loved this man. So much…

It didn’t take long until he passed out into sleep from fatigue. Grell knew William always became very tired after sex and he couldn’t blame him, since the day was so long for him and he deserved all the rest for the magnificent performance. Unfortunately he also had to get up early in the morning again. His job pushed him to the limit. He would have to meet up with Madame Babette again at lunchtime for business powwow and Grell had plans to go with Ronald and the German reapers into a French seafood restaurant, excited to try clams for the first time. And he eagerly hoped William would have a chance to join them, though.

With a prosperous smile, so in love, Grell removed the reaper spectacles from William’s relaxed expression, holding them up into the soft light of the lamp, astonished and blushing when she recognized how messy the glasses were; stained with greasy blotches from the oil and several body fluids.

“My beloved darling…”

Grell couldn’t let go of him and gently kissed his nose, forehead and jawbone once in awhile during their after sex cuddle session. William had started to snore quietly and she thought it was so incredibly sweet when he made those munching noises. If he wouldn’t be so tired himself, he definitely would’ve watched him for a few more minutes.

With a sigh Grell slowly left the bed, after recognizing that uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen and bladder, but his legs felt like jelly which made it difficult to walk into the small bathroom without losing balance. Normally he would shower after sex, but it really had gotten late and he was way too exhausted; he didn’t even check his phone for messages like he usually did when he was using the toilet.

The image in the mirror shook him when he discovered the radiant colors sparkling from his eyes and that soft smile William had given him still lingered on his face.  


_Fire it up, Grell._  


Darting out his tongue, he struck his characteristic pose, winking at his own naked reflection; just a sign how awesome he felt. Hair messy and unkempt, he could still feel William’s tight grip on them, his assertive, commanding voice in his ears while he fucked him roughly and with full force into the mattress; it filled him with so much joy. His beloved supervisor left two reddish lovemarks on his chest and Grell gladly accepted them, despite the fact that his dream would stay a dream.

But it was okay. He had _him_. And he definitely wasn't a dream. William was more precious to him than anything he could've ever wished for.

Still on jelly legs, Grell went straight back to bed, crawling into the messy sheets, into the warm arms of his husb- his boyfriend before he switched off the light on the nightstand, drifting away into sleep as well.

Grell wished this night wouldn't end. Here, in his arms, everything felt so good, so safe, so perfect.

In the morning he would turn into his emotionless supervisor again, punishing him with cold glares, harsh words or even a punch with his death scythe on his butt when Grell became an irresponsible adult again.

The pitch-black, colorless night, his musky scent in her nose, just being close to him and his heart... That was what he called heaven, paradise. Grell would die with him anytime, drowning himself in shades of red as long as he could be with him.

A reaper’s life wasn’t all black and white and he wouldn’t hide himself in the gray shades anymore. He would tackle the sun to be a bright bulb.

For him.

  
No, for _them._

 

_"Heels and red lipstick will put the fear of God into people." - Dita von Teese_


End file.
